Descent into Darkness
by GravityNeko
Summary: This story is a short three parter set after Muraki's elder brother Saki was killed. You know the one he wants to kill. It describes what I thought might have happened to Muraki...how he slowly lost his way and became the man he is today.
1. Part One

A./N: Hey, thought this up while discussing this man…yes I'm aware a few of there have a grudge against Muraki for Hisoka and I don't blame you…but go with me ok. I thought this idea was very cool. Enjoy!

**Part One**

"Saki…" Kazutaka murmured, taking hold of his elder brother's shoulder and shaking it.

When the older boy didn't move, he burst out into tears and looked up at the man-servant as he lowered his rifle. "Young master.." the man muttered looking sorrowful.

The boy lowered his eyes back down to the dead boy and shook with controllable feeling. He had done it. Saki had murdered their parents. No, not _their _parents. The wretched boy had killed their father and Kazutaka's only mother. The obscene creature that lay before him on the floor dead and still. He'd done it. "Saki.." He whispered again vigorously shaking the other boy's shoulder. "Young master..It's over." "Saki!" He hollered hysterically. "SAKI, YOU BASTARD WAKE UP! YOU SON OF A BITCH! How can you leave now, you low down piece of…!" The man-servant grabbed him. "Young master! Stop it! Enough!" The man yanked Kazutaka to his feet away from the fallen body. "He's dead! He can't hurt you any longer! Come now…." The boy struggled under his hold, screeching and screaming like a banshee. He would get him! He would destroy Saki for what he'd done!

"You bastard!"

Kazutaka sat in his room, staring at his mother's picture then at the picture of his parents. He could never forgive his father for impregnating another woman but… That did NOT give Saki the right to take life and death into his own hands. "Mother…" His thoughts flashed from his late mother Muraki Hono to his late elder brother Saki. They both were dead. The difference. He'd loved his mother…and at this moment he could not stand the wretch who had died at the man servant's hand. His hands shook as he clutched his mother's picture. He hardly known Saki Shido for a long time. The two boys hadn't been together that long. This was another act he could never forgive! "ARGH!" With that, he hurled his mother's picture against the wall and started screaming once more. "Damn you, Saki. Damn you! You took everything away from me! How could you! What right did you have!" He lost control of himself, tearing his room asunder until there was nothing left intact except his mother's quilt.

He sat on the floor, his tears pouring down his cheeks, voice hoarse as he continued to curse his late elder brother. Kazutaka sat like that for a long time until he was startled by a knock at his chamber doors. He turned his head barely and watched at the door was opened and the man servant by the name of, Uesugi Tamaya entered his room looking sober. "Young master…Master Kazutaka…" The boy said nothing in regard to the words just turned his head back to the darkened room, looking out to the moonless night. "Master….Your brother's funeral procession…" "He is no kin of mine. He is demon in lowest form and refuse to say goodbye to one so hideous." He replied coldly. "Leave me be…" "But, Master…"

"I said, begone!" His head whipped around and Kazutaka cast scornful eyes on the man. "I wish to be alone with my sorrow.."

He sat in the dark for awhile longer, staring at the moon that never showed.

"Pay respects to you, Saki…Uesugi wants me to pay respects to you…Should I do it! Are you worth of it! No, of course not! You are a bastard. A demon not worthy of human compassion much less respect! May you burn in hell, Saki!" He huffed, grinding his teeth. "But no no no no…Hell's not could enough for you, Saki! Not nearly good enough! Come to me! I'll wrap hands around your throat! I'll choke the very life out of you!" He was howling this. "SAKI, YOU COWARD! COME BACK!" He got up, span around and knocked a lamp off its table sending it crashing to the floor. His eyes boiled with hatred and his voice grew harsher and angrier. The young boy was practically foaming at the mouth, his hear thumping wildly in his chest, his eyes bugging out.

"I will find a way…to hurt you the way you've hurt me….You won't get off so easily, Saki!"

**tbc**

**A/N: I'm not sure who will read this...lol But this plauged me so I wrote it! Hope you like it!**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Well, well…Muraki is on his way, isn't he…Oh this is going to be loads of fun…Like I said…this will be a three-parter…This part might be slightly longer than the first do to its content. Enjoy!**

**Part Two**

"Why am I here?" Kazutaka asked irritated in the direction of Uesugi Tamaya.

"I understand your loathing to be here, young master, but itwould seem irregular and suspicious if you did not attend this procession. To the outsiders, he was your dear elder brother after all."

"I think this occasion is already irregular…Saki…dying so soon after my mother and father. It's bound to cause talk amongst our neighbors. "

"That is why you must be here. To quell it."

"Unlikely…you can't stop the gossipmongers tongues from flapping…" He returned, brushing out the platinum blond with silver hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, of course."

He looked down at the picture of his elder brother, the late, Shido Saki and frowned inwardly. He would endure this if only for appearance, he decided stepping into line behind the priest. Yet, secretly he could not stand his brother and loathed to carry the picture of the demon within his hands as he had so lovingly did for his mother's. _He's__not worth it…_ Kazutaka thought bitterly as he marched in time with the other's. His eyes rolled back to the corners to glimpse the casket behind him. _What would they do if they knew what kind of boy he was….Would they love him then.._ He gritted his teeth at this thought. _Would they still mourn and pay their respects to a demon's child. To one descended from darkness? I doubt it highly…I doubt it very much._ His grip tightened on the picture, his fingers digging into the glass threatening to break it by pressing in. His elder brother did not deserve such beloved praise! He would not speak great noble words, not never, even if the priest begged him to. Even if Uesugi begged him to.

A creature such as Saki did not deserve any words from him.

_I will NEVER speak for you demon,….Rot and cry out in pain for your wretched existence…_

"Master…we've arrived…"

Kazutaka stopped suddenly, releasing his hold on the picture. "So we have…To honor one who has passed on. The angel." He secretly produced a twisted smile. "My mother was the angel…Not _this_.." He jabbed the picture. "…beast…"

"I understand, young master."

"Do you, Uesugi? Do you truly?"

"Of course."

The priest then gave Kazutaka the go ahead and the boy placed his late brother's picture on the shrine's platform. He smirked inwardly when he thought of the simpletons that had come the night before granting him condolence. And he'd had to sit there like a good young man and accept them like a gracious host, eyes cast down, murmuring a quite thank you. How naïve they all were…

_I couldn't care less for their practiced insincere condolences….Saki was nothing to me…Not in life nor in death….For all I care he could die ten times over and I at this moment could not care less. _

"But I want to be your destroyer…" He murmured low so know one could hear him. "I want to be the one to send you to your doom….Your death will be terrible…and it will be all at my hands, Saki!"

* * *

The lone Muraki child entered his room, loosening his tie and throwing it carelessly onto the bed.  
"Did you see them, Saki?" He asked with a crooked smile. "All acting like they cared, fawning at my feet for someone none of them had ever laid eyes on much less talked to. Why are humans so insincere?" He glanced towards the large full moon and this time frowned. "You weren't worth the  
time they spent praising you, Saki, but everyone treated you as if you were some golden boy…" He whipped off his jacket and angrily tossed it aside. "What would they think, if the golden boy they admired so much, if they found out you were nothing but DEMON!" He picked up his mother's hair brush and tossed into the mirror and his dresser. He always seemed to be throwing his mother's things when he was angry. He didn't mean to but he did it none the less.

He stared at a picture that had fallen on the floor. A picture of him and Saki, acting _like brothers._ They had both been hypocrites at that time but Saki had been one most of all. "You didn't fool me!" He whispered picking the frame up. "You didn't fool me one bit. You might have fooled mother, dear o-nii-san…But you NEVER fooled me!" His eyes blazed as he smashed the picture down over one of the bed post, piercing the photo through and puncturing the glass.

One stray piece came up and struck him in the right eye. Yet, somehow he felt no pain and the blood coursed down his cheeks with Kazutaka grinning like a madman.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do, Saki!" He raged at the broken picture. "If the Devil himself offered me a chance to destroy you I'd gladly take it! Do you hear me Devil….I offer you my soul…anything in exchange to kill that creature who called himself my brother!"

He started to cackle manically.

Red light filled the room.

**_Do you…Do you really mean it…_**

"YES! Of course!" He shouted to the dark voice. "Take anything you wish! I will do you bidding if only to kill that bastard, Saki!" He reached up to his right eye and started to dig his fingers in, blood pouring more. "In fact.." His grin was pure insanity as he wrenched his eye from its socket. "HAVE MY RIGHT EYE IN EXCHANGE, DEVIL! IT'S OF NO USE TO ME ANYMORE!"

He kept laughing ignoring the pain as darkness crowded the room and the red light that flashed on and off. To anyone it would sound as if young Muraki Kazutaka had gone completely insane with blood streaming down his face from his empty eye socket and hand outstretched with his right eye lifted in offering the Devil.

**A/N: All I've got to say is…YIKES! I really did a number on this part….shivers**


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Okay…part three…the finally for some reason this part needed to be written. I tried to work out as much of the kinks as possible. Hope I did this well.

* * *

**

**Part Three**

**Three Years Later**

Kazutaka stepped into the grandfather's solarium from the patio outside, casting a silvery stare to his surroundings. He shielded his eye from the bright sunlight that shot down through the canopy of trees surrounding the mansion. "Grandfather…" He murmured noticing a katana hanging above the fireplace. "Where did you acquire that?"

"That old thing? Had it for awhile.." The doctor commented, shifting through his paperwork on his desk.

The slim, young man examined the weapon then reached out and grasped the sheathed blade. "Might I try it?"

"If you wish…But I'm against it…It's an heirloom and must be treated with kid gloves, Kazutaka. It's not a play thing."

"Of that I am aware of, Grandfather." He removed his hand from it and adjusted his glasses that slid down the bridge of his nose.

Do to the mysterious loss of his right eye several years ago, the boy had been fitted with glasses that would amplify his perception. He gave them a slight touch and turned towards the grey haired man. "I think I shall do it, Grandfather.."

"What exactly is that, Kazutaka?"

"I shall become a doctor…"

His grandfather set down his pen and looked up with joy. "That's marvelous. You'll make a fine one, I can tell."

"Yes, yes of course I will." Kazutaka turned on his heel and walked back outside, his lips tilting up in an odd and eerie smile.

His grandfather would never know exactly why the young man had excepted this fate of his. All he knew that his grandson would follow in his footsteps. The circumstances contributing to this had happened last night.

* * *

He'd been walking in the park late that night, the full moon illuminating his white clothing. People thought him odd since usually a person who had lost so many dear to him would choose to where whit instead of black. It was the third anniversary of his elder brother, Shido Saki's death. He hadn't been on the hunt. No murder had been far from his mind. Maybe it was why that the man had been most unfortunate. Maybe he'd seen Kazutaka as a poor innocent sheep ready for the slaughter. His white clothes casting a deceiving spell over other people. But no matter what it was it had served to the youth's advantage that night, it had saved him from being injured and had led him to so much more. The man had approached him on his right side. Which to say the least should have been a detriment to him considering his glass eye, but he had felt the man coming before he had even seen him.

He'd felt the knife prick his spine, but he hadn't tensed.

He simply smiled and thought, _You poor fool…_

"Where's the money?"

"Pardon?" Kazutaka asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't be handing me that stuff, where do you keep your cash?"

"In my wallet where else.."

The man had reached for his pant's pocket.

"But sadly for you it's not with me.."

He then flashed a frightening look in his eye as he turned quickly around and grabbed the man's wrist, twisting the blade and plunging it into the exposed chest. He angled up under the rib-cage and jammed it hard, pressing upward and grinning excitedly. The man gave a startled holler of pain which only made Kazutaka smirk even more in delight. He twisted the knife around in the wound still bearing on it. Blood blossomed into a flower stain on the man's chest, the robber's breath hitching while his eyes bulged. Blood dripped down the blade and to the handle, coating his finger with the sticky, warm substance, "And you no longer are either, I fear.."

He yanked the blade harshly out of the man's chest and watched as the pitiful soul fell to his knees. All the while grasping at the hem of Kazutaka's white dress shirt, leaving a stain of blood as he slumped to the ground at his assailant's feet. Blood bubbled past his lips as he murmured, "Bastard…"

The boy who had been known as Kazutaka for most of his life looked at his victim who lay prone on the ground. Inside him he felt this giddiness bubbling up, this sudden unquenchable lust for for blood. His eye switched to the man's blood now coating his fist. His lips twitched. Had that not felt good. Oh yes it had…and more. He raised the bloody blade up for his inspection then tipped his head back to survey the moon which had now become tinted a blood red color. _How strange. _From that day forward he ceased to be Kazutaka and went simply by….Muraki.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Done! How did you like that..? Good! Well that's the end of the three-parter…Please review…**


End file.
